


哺乳期记事

by woshiaoao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *ABO世界观*澈特
Kudos: 9





	哺乳期记事

-

作为敬业的男团队长，朴正洙产后身体刚刚恢复就决定复工，金希澈不论怎么撒泼打滚都劝不住他。毕竟他们家队长狠起来，是可以每天用吸乳器吸出小孩儿的口粮然后自己出门工作的那种猛男。

只是即使他意志力再坚强，面对涨奶也是无能为力的。

准备录采访前，待机室里还是一片忙乱，工作人员里外穿梭着给他们打理造型，戴话筒。

金希澈刚做完头发的时候，助理找到他说朴正洙在更衣室里，叫他过去。他以为出了什么事情，赶紧一口气跑过去。

敲开门以后朴正洙看起来并无异样，先是警惕地往他身后看了一眼看有没有人跟着，随后叫他快点进来然后锁上门。

他的omega穿着正装，妆容整齐地坐在更衣室的小凳子上，背后靠着一面落地镜，他能够从里面看到自己的身影。

“怎么了正洙？是有什么事情吗？”金希澈这样问他。

朴正洙有点难以启齿地咬了一下嘴唇，低下头，委屈地伸开手扯着他的衣襟把他拽过去，然后在他耳边轻轻地说道:“我涨奶了。好疼……”

金希澈感受到自己的血液好像停了一下，随即沸腾起来，脸都是热的。他不受控制地解开朴正洙胸前的衬衫纽扣——那两颗早晨才被吸乳器吸得红肿的乳头现在被创可贴贴住了，随着朴正洙急促的呼吸起伏着。

“那我该怎么办？”他明知故问。

朴正洙脸红得快要滴血，声音低得快要藏进地底下:“你帮帮我……希澈、你帮帮我。”

弟弟们都还在外面走动，还有许多工作人员的脚步声清晰地传进来。兴许是这样让金希澈更加起了促狭的心思，他摸了两把人在空气中颤动的乳肉，笑着问:“正洙要我怎么帮你？得说清楚才行。”

朴正洙被触碰引发的痛感刺激得更过，投降似的放弃脸面，“……要你帮我吸出来。”

金希澈用他优越的鼻尖轻轻抵住朴正洙乳晕那一周，挑逗又亲昵地蹭了片刻，随后用牙小心地将创可贴揭下来。

还在哺乳期的omega奶水丰厚，甜腻的奶香好像要溢出来一样，用舌尖勾一勾就能流出来。

涨奶带来的疼痛稍加缓解，随即汹涌的情欲却没法宣泄，朴正洙明确感知到自己的后穴分泌出一股又一股腻人的粘液，正毫无阻隔地往腿根处流。金希澈释放出来的信息素非但没能缓解他迫切的需求，反而让渴望愈演愈烈。

他的膝盖并紧、颤抖，金希澈坐在上面，搂住他的肩膀，低下头专心地吮吸，毛茸茸的发尾蹭到他裸露在外的皮肤。朴正洙发出柔软潮湿的鼻音，一只手手指张开，插入金希澈的长发中去，将他搂得更近。

一边很快就被吸空了，朴正洙松了口气，却觉得另一边疼得更厉害。金希澈大概是弯腰久了有些累，直起身子来歇了一会儿。

他轻颤的手指尖还拽在人的西装外套前襟上，胀痛消磨着他并不坚固的理智，“希澈……另一边也要。”

哺乳期的omega脆弱又美丽，像一颗又香又软的乱糟糟的奶团子，金希澈只是对他笑一下朴正洙都觉得浑身发潮，深色的西裤腿间已经被他分泌的体液洇了一大块，金希澈很快就看出来他的omega此时此刻有多么的欲求不满。

采访时间马上就到了，他们也清楚现在的情况假如不能快速解决将会有什么样的后果。因此金希澈一口气将朴正洙的裤子脱了下来，搭在一旁的椅背上，随后很快拉开自己的西裤拉链，掏出早就硬起来的性器，扶着让朴正洙坐下来。

他们弄得很潦草，尽管如此朴正洙还是有点不受控制，金希澈只能拼命拿自己的嘴唇把他的呻吟堵回去，太久没有品尝过性爱滋味的omega被干得眼角发红，就算没有真的肏进生殖腔，也依旧爽得一塌糊涂。

最后朴正洙是乖乖地射在了纸巾上面——金希澈把它们垫在他的小腹上，omega难得一见地听话，自己拿手接着，咬紧嘴唇不敢发出声音，脸皱成一团，反而显得可怜可爱。

金希澈亲亲人那被眼泪泡得湿漉漉的脸蛋，把精液灌进他的后穴，拍拍屁股叫人夹好了，一边悄悄出去找一条干净的裤子来给他换上。

尽职尽责的队长眼角还飞红，却不得不端正态度在镜头前面代表发言，他的alpha还在后面坐着，时不时偷偷捏一下他的双肩叫他放松。整个过程相当难熬，边上坐的弟弟们好像都意识到有什么不对劲，一个个都小心翼翼地不敢吱声。朴正洙因为要说更多话而感到更加害羞，一双手心潮乎乎的，大腿肌肉绷得快要抽筋。

一直到进保姆车里，金希澈在后座等着和他一起回家，朴正洙并紧了腿，闭上眼睛假装发困。却一下被人识破。

一双手隔着裤子揉了两把他的臀肉，伴侣笑嘻嘻的声音压低了在耳边响起:“等回到家我再好好帮你一下。”

朴正洙浑身一颤，感觉胸前又湿了。


End file.
